The use of electronic devices has greatly increased in recent years. For example, people often use cellular phones, smart phones, computers, music players, televisions and gaming systems, among other electronic devices. The use of electronic devices has become so prevalent that these devices are practically ubiquitous in modern society. The decreasing cost of electronic components has particularly encouraged the widespread use of electronic devices.
Electronic devices are often designed and implemented in a modular fashion. For example, an electronic device may include multiple electronic modules or blocks implemented using electronic components and/or integrated circuitry. These modules or blocks typically provide certain functionality used in the operation of the electronic device.
Integrated circuits may provide differing functions for an electronic device. In particular, some integrated circuits are used for processing digital and/or analog signals. For example, one integrated circuit or a component of an integrated circuit may produce or filter a current. As can be seen from this discussion, systems and methods that cancel third order non-linearity in current mirror-based circuits may be beneficial.